la eleccion de junior
by JokerundTerriaki
Summary: el esta dispuesto a tener el control total de todo el inframundo tras el cambio de bando de aku y posiblemente sospechas de que hunson hara lo mismo tambien asi que decide pedirle ayuda a uno de sus lugartenientes hector lemans para ayudarle con su paln de toma hostil mientras jr tomara un desicion que podria afectar su relacion con minnie para siempre pero tal vez no ocurra eso
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 la propuesta

en una zona del inframundo donde se encuentra la tierra de las almas contaminadas tambien conocida como el fuego del infierno donde van las almas mas perversas ruines y crueles donde su castigo es no solo el sufrimiento sino ninguna posibilidad de descansar en paz se encuentra en el octavo nivel donde hay cualquier clase de alma en cualquier clase de forma y en una zona de esa tierra se encuentra un pequeño valle compuesto de cientos de flores de diferentes clases todas y cada una de ellas representan las almas de lso no muertos que murieron en esa zona pues alos no muertos se les puede matar de varias formas pero solo pocas los eliminan de la existencia una de ellas es hacerlos bortar por que las folres en vida son simbbolo de vida pero en el inframundo son simbolo de muerte todas esas flores son el trabajo de un no muerto que estaba atendiendo en esos momeentos su vivero personal uno muy grande y que esa encontraba en ese valle a el le gustaba apreciar su trabajo se podria decir

dentro del vivero habia un esqueleto de huesos amarillos tenia un bigote negro estilo mexicano delgado y largo y fino tenia marcas en la cabeza de color verde que se asemejaban alas marcas de dibujo de las calaveras del dia de los muertos eran una especia de tatuaje si se puede decir tenia un fez rojo inclinado tenia unos zapatos blancos pantalones de color salmon cinturon negro un chaleco color purpura o violeta oscuro un saco largo color salmon una camisa blanca y una corbata verde lo raro de este esquelo es que era gordo y media dos metros y medio era un esqueleto por la tanto flaco era pero sus ropas dasban la impresion de quera gordo mientras estaba enfocado en su rosa roja cortandole unos petalos cuidadosamente escucho eel ssondio de lo que poarecia ser un cuervo se dio la vuelta y vio que un cuervo con cuello de esqueleto humano y una calavera human por cabeza intentaba entrar por una de las ventanas dejo la rosa y dijo mientras se acercaba ala ventana paciencia amig mio paciencia mascotita mia ya voy voy habrio la ventana y el cuervo se fue a posar sobre laa mesa de traba del esquelo el esquelto se acerco y puso sus maanos juntos frotandolas ansioso por algo le pregunto al cuervo llevaste el mensaje mi emplumado amigo el cuervo hizo un sonido y giro la cabeza en señal ala puerta que se abrio revelando nada mas y nada menos que al señor de la tierra de las almas contaminadas mejor conocido como el por que tenia un nombre tan terrible y temido quee uno se pueda imaginar por eso solo es conocido como el cuervo salto de la mesa y se poso en el hombro de hector el tenia la aparienbcia de un hombre de 40 años tenia cabello negro corto pero lacio gafas oscuras cuadradas y un traje trasaje de rcolor rojo sanfre que combinaba con su piel rojo de diablo en lugar de manos tenia tenazas de cangrjo sus ojos eran de color verde pero las pupilas erna nergras tenia oreja puntiagudas llevaba una camisa balnaca y corbata roja zapatos negros y una barba de chivo nergavaya mi señor me alegra que haya recibido mi mensaje pero digame por que vino en limosina si se pudo teletrnasportar a aqui en un abrir y cerarr de ojos pregunto hector que fingia curiosidad pero el ya sabia la respuesta el le respondio con una sonrisa tu sabes bien por que mi querido amigo por que ese unisex de aku me traiciono y todo por que la mocosa de su hija se volvio amistosa con los hijos de la muerte y la reina perra ah y por supuesto para asegurarse que mi bastarda este en buenas manos es decir en unos años sere abuelo si se puede decir dijo el con aire de amargura hector se quedo mirando asu maestro chasqueo los dedos y el cuervo salio volando de su hombro para ir ala mesa de trabajo de hector se poso sobre la mesa y con la boca agarro un habano volo para donde se encontraba su amo hector saco de su bolsillo un encendedor plateado y agarro el habano que le entrego su mascota despues de eso el cuervo volvio posarse en el hombro de hector hector abrio la mandibula puso su habano y lo encendio despues tomo una bocanada y respiro atraves de sus fosas nasales luego dijo con aire de poco sorpresa asi que los rumores son ciertos el hijo de la muerte y la reina perra el pequeño grim jr se enamoro de tu hija y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo al parecer dijo hector terminando con otra bocanada de ysoplido de su haabano

el sonrio maliciosamente asi hector veo que estas bien informado pero me pregunto como te enteresaste despues de todo tienes tus propios problemas aqui en el octavo infierno djio el mientras sfrotaba la perilla con su tenaza a eso hector respondio con un resoplido de humo por la mandibula es verdad tengo mis propios problemas pero los puedo resolver facilmente lo que no entiendo por que no me pediste ayuda para enfrentarte a ellos la primera vez el simplemento se le quedo mirando suspiro y dijo

por que pense que podria resolverlo solo sin tu auyda hector te olvidas de quien soy y de loque hehecho jejejejej parece ser que si finalizo con una sonrisa a eso hector tiro el habano al suelo y lo piso perdoneme señor no quise ofenderlo el acerco a hector y le dijo al cuervo edgar se un beun pajarito y traeme un habano el cuervo repitio el mismo acot de antes solo que le entrego el habano a el el no tenia manos tenia dos tenasas de cangrejo agarro el habano y tosio para dentro hector inmediatamente saco su encendedor y le encendio el habano y dijo perdone señor se que debo hacerlo sin que usted me lo diga alo que el le respondio con una bocanada de humo explsuada a hacia su cara no hay probelma hector despues de todo sabes que tienes un permiso especial jajajaja edgarsalio del hombro de hector y se poso en una parte dela mesa de trabajo de hector hector girlo el craneo y y con sorpresa y entusiamso dijo asi gracias por recordarmelo edgar hector se acerco ala silla puso a un lado su trabajo de rosas y empezo a buscar entre los papeles que habia lo que parecia ser unos planos por como estaba enrollados los papeles que saco el se quedo viendo toda la escena de busqueda mientras tomaba una bocanada del habano finalmente hector se dio la vuelta y la exprsion en su rostro mostraba lka sonrisa de siempre que tiene por ser esquelot y como sus cuencas se entre cerraron mostrando un aire de maldad absoluta con eso el saco el habano de su boca lo sujeto con us tenaza derecha y dijo mirando con forma analitica de poca sorpresa me imagino que eso son los palnos de delo que me dijiste en tu carta alo que hactor asintio moviendo el craneo si as es el arma que le pedi que diseñara bowsley en dos semans tendemos el prototipo el se quedi mirando con cara de pcos amigos luego tomo una bocanada y la expuslo por la nariz hector espero que sea un arma muy potente dijo seriamente hector solot una leve risa jejejje lo es mi amo los es pero creame pude paracer anticuada pero sabe que me gusta darle un toque personal alas cosas que creo jejejajjaja en fin permite mostrale tras decir eso hector abrio los planos y los dibujos sorprendieron un poc a el

se acerco para ver mejor los planos interesante lo que habia en los planos eran los diseños de una ametralladora una tommy gun completamente negra con el dibjuo de un tulipan de un lado y que eslo que la hace tan especial pregunto el con interes shector dijo con una carjajada eso lo mejor mi señor dispara el doble de bals por minuto que las tommy son mas ligeras regarga facil solo sirven balas de asproutella de accino rpaido y la mejor parte pueden atravesar cualquier superficie con execion del titanio entre otras cosas pero podemos mejorarlo en cuanto tengamos el protopio jeje finalizo hector el se le quedo mirando con una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad creo que esteo nos puede servir mucho me puedo servir mucho ohh hector estoy seguro que te nombrare lider de las tierras contaminadas una vez que me desaga de lso tors grnades y gobierne el iframundo jaajajjajaajjaajaj solto el con nua gran carcajada y una sonrisa con mirada psicopata jojjojojojojojjo me gusta la recompensa pero si no es mucha molestia añadale la ciudad de aku quiero controlarla amabas ciudades con la ciudad de aku bajo mi control tendre mas capital para mis proyectos mas monopolio y por supeusto mas poder para usted soy su hombre de confianza es mejor que yo que los tors que tal vez lo triacionen yo solo quieor mas negocios quieor expandir msi fronteras ante ese pequeño discuros el se le quedo mirando y magicamente hizo aparecer en la mesa una copa de vino mesclado con veneno dos calises de clor rojo snagre hechos de pìedra el se acerco y virtio el eliquido en ambos calizes asgrro uno con su tenaza izquierda y con la tenaza derecha agarro el otro se la ofrecio a hector quien con gusot la acepto brindaron dijeron salud y tomaron hasta el fonod tras eso el dijo por una relacion de negocios durarare y prospera que hemos tenido desde que puro hueso te quito la vida y te envio a mi reino alo que hector con un chasquido hizo que edgar le trajero otro habano ylo encendiera sopalra por la nariz y dijeroa con tono diabolico siii y por esta propuesta que cuasara la victoria de mi amo el todoporeso demonio inombrable conocido como el


	2. Chapter 2

jr no poida creer lo que estaba sucediendo habia una fiesta de 5 estrellas en su hogar el castillo habian venido muchos amigos y conocidos y aliados de la familia para celebrar la ocasion aku se habia formado una alianza con los padres de jr mandy mejor conocida como la reina perra y la muerte los inivitados ala celebracion eran el hermano menor de grim jack skellington y su esposa sally el redentor que salvo el alma de minnie en el incidente de la ciudad de halloween solo acepto la invitacion por que queria comprobar como la estaba pasando minnie en us unevo cuerpo a el no le gustaba estar odeado de tantas seres diabolicas y espantosos despues de todo el era un ser del cielo tambien habia sido invitado nergal jr quien estaba ocupado hablando con pain sobre como se estaba adaptando minnie a su nueva cuerpo jr se sorprendio al encontrar a clockwork quien le susuro luego debemos hablar vendra un invitado con un mensaje jr no sabia alo que se referia pero sabia que tenia que tner los ojos abiertos sentado en una silla estba su tatara buelo jigsaw hablando con walker walker solo estaba para asegurarse de que no hubieran problemas tambine estaba su hijo walker jr quien estaab en una esquina tomando una taza de te jr escucho una risa se dio la vuelta y vio a aku que ahora se haiba separado de su lado femenino ikra ahora su hija chi tendra si una madre y un padre en vez de un solo que es ambos jr sigui caminando sigui caminando por el salon cuando de pronto su le hablo su fiel amigo nergaling y bueno chico que se siente las amenasas de ese mal nacido de el ya casi no existen dijo con orgullo alo que jr respondio si lose pero bueno no es nada el nergaling l miro curioso y le pregunte directo vamos chico que te inquiete el perdio a su o mejor dicho aliado mas valioso el vampiro hunson posiblemente hara lo mismo en otras palabras te quedas con la chica con mimi no estas contento por si fuera poco ella y minnie se han hecho amigas claro que ahora tambien tiene a chi una nueva amistad deberias estar contento no jr se le quedo mirando sabai que nergaling tenia razon pero el todavia tenia que explicarle sus sentimientos a mimi lo que sentia por ella y decirle a minnie que la ama pero como hermana nada mas nergaling se dio cuenta de que jr estaba muy sofocado en su pensamientos asi que sin mas rodeos le dije ey ve a buscar a chi mimi minnie y wjr juego con ellos pasa el rato te hara bien jr lo penso y asintio


End file.
